


“What Goes On”

by AhmedA01



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmedA01/pseuds/AhmedA01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ringo’s POV. Ringo muses about the things he sees and that others don’t seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“What Goes On”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. Unfortunately.

Joining the Beatles has probably been the best thing to ever happen to me, and I have really cherished this past year with the boys. Who knew that 1962 would be such a big year for me? I’ve traveled across Europe, I’ve fuckin’ recorded music in an actual recording studio, and I’ve started to make the kind of money that I’ve only dreamed of.

But it does get lonely at times.

Don’t get me wrong, I love John, Paul, and George. They’re great guys and they’ve been nothing but welcoming ever since I’ve joined the Beatles. Nevertheless, being the last one to join has made me a bit of an outsider. The others have been together for about 7 bloody years now and they’ve fucking shared a hell of a lot. I’m not yet familiar with their little inside jokes or their secret language and I can’t share in their recollections of their time in Hamburg or their childhood in Liverpool. Basically, I have yet to become a full member of their lives, but I think with time I will be.

However, being the new guy does have its share of advantages.

I am essentially the eyes and ears of this band. Which means, that I notice the things that the others fail to see, or at least they try to pretend that they don’t.

I see George’s eyes glow with pleasure as he ducks his head shyly after John praises his guitar playing, and the look of hero worship so painfully etched into his young face. And every so often, I’ll see the slight clenching of George’s jaw when John and Paul make a snide comment about his age, or the sad look on his face when he looks at Paul sitting in a corner with John, both hunched over a battered notebook, giggling to themselves and unaware of the world around them. Once in a while, I simply notice that George exists while the other two ignore his very presence, and I can’t help but feel sorry for him.

I also notice the slightly unusual interaction between John and Paul, little moments shared between the two here and there that are mostly ignored by those around them.

Sometimes as we stand for photographs, John will place his hand in the small of Paul’s back, almost in a proprietary gesture or he’ll grasp Paul’s elbow as we go offstage after a performance. Once in a while, Paul will clench his fists tightly, the knuckles turning white, when John sits with Brian alone in the corner of our hotel suite for way too long, shooting glares at the twosome if they start laughing amongst themselves. Sometimes little smiles are exchanged between the two across the studio, their gaze locking for a minute or two as a soft smile plays about their lips before they reluctantly tear themselves away.

No one seems to bat an eye at their disappearing for hours at a time, each leaving separately and returning the same way, albeit looking a bit worse for the wear with a corner of their shirt untucked and their hair more tousled than normal. And I can’t help but be puzzled that no one comments on the two sitting together on the couch in the middle of the suite and dozing off after a night’s partying, their knees touching as John snuggles into Paul’s side with Paul’s arm around the back of the couch.

It’s an odd situation, and I can’t do anything but be quiet about it. I mean, what could I possibly say?

“Hey, George, I don’t know how to ask you this, but are John and Paul queer?”

Yeah, I don’t really see that as the way to become a real member of this band.

For now, I am just grateful for this distance. This unique position has afforded me a more intimate look into their lives than I could have ever dreamed of, and in some ways I think that I probably know them better than they know each other.

Maybe even better than they know themselves.


End file.
